<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Где-то в Кенсингтоне by fandom Weiss Kreuz 2020 (fandom_Weiss_Kreuz), Kenilvort</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959935">Где-то в Кенсингтоне</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Weiss_Kreuz/pseuds/fandom%20Weiss%20Kreuz%202020'>fandom Weiss Kreuz 2020 (fandom_Weiss_Kreuz)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort'>Kenilvort</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Weiß Kreuz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bromance, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Friendship, M/M, Pining, Pretending, Prophetic Visions, Useful visions, Weiß Side B, fandom Weiss Kreuz 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:14:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Weiss_Kreuz/pseuds/fandom%20Weiss%20Kreuz%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда хорошие услуги – это никакие не услуги.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brad Crawford/Fujimiya "Aya" Ran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Weiss Kreuz мини G — PG-13 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Где-то в Кенсингтоне</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Авторские допущения</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Они сбегают буквально в последний момент — едва разминувшись с продажными копами, которых за мгновение до смерти успела вызвать их цель.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Держитесь покрепче, — говорит Хлоэ. — Сейчас они опомнятся и сядут нам на хвост.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Не сядут. Но газу прибавь, — велит Ая. На месте преступления продажные копы столкнутся с неподкупными — завяжется перестрелка, и от нее лучше держаться подальше.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Хлоэ послушно вжимает педаль газа в пол, и машина начинает глотать ложащийся под колеса асфальт. Хлоэ бросает на Аю задумчивый взгляд, затем смотрит в зеркало заднего вида: Мишель примостился подле Фри и играет с его рукой, вычерчивая на ладони линии жизни и любви. Рядом сидит бледный, в прозелень, Юки, которого сегодня едва на застрелил заподозривший неладное охранник. Ая успел снять того буквально за секунду до выстрела — но все же успел. Сейчас Юки трогает кожаную обивку сидения так, словно до сих пор не может поверить, что все еще жив и что у него есть тело.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Хлоэ снова смотрит на Аю.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— За дорогой лучше смотри, — бурчит с заднего сидения Кен. Ая ловит его взгляд в зеркале и почти незаметно улыбается.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Не то чтобы я был не рад спасению Юки, — Хлоэ, не сбавляя скорости и не переключая передачу, сворачивает в очередной переулок, и машина проходит буквально в дюйме от стены, — но ты как будто знал, что его нужно будет спасать. Знал где и когда. — Хлоэ многозначительно умолкает. В последнее время он задает слишком много вопросов. Это не опасно — но раздражает.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— В последнее время, — говорит со своего места Кен, — ты задаешь слишком много вопросов и очень этим раздражаешь. Хотя ты раздражаешь не только этим и не только в последнее время.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Улыбка Аи становится шире. Хлоэ фыркает, но умолкает — ненадолго, у Аи нет на этот счет иллюзий — но это уже кое-что. Когда они останавливаются на светофоре подле станции метро, Ая снимает маску, расстегивает плащ, бросает их на сидение и выходит из машины.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Буду поздно, — говорит он. — Не ждите.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— В последнее время... — снова заводит свое Хлоэ.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Заткнись, — перебивает Кен. — Ая, тебе ужин оставлять? Сегодня инари-суши.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Нет. Поем в городе. — Не оглядываясь, Ая устремляется к станции, спускается в ее жаркое, пропитанное запахами людей и спешки чрево, покупает разовую карточку и проходит к платформе. Поезд прибывает буквально через минуту, Ая заходит в вагон, садится на свободное место и закрывает глаза. Хочется, чтобы поезд ехал быстрее. Хочется лететь.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Метро он покидает полчаса спустя, выходит подле Кенсингтона и углубляется в хитросплетение улиц. Ярко горят фонари. Воздух свежий, как будто после дождя. Поднять бы воротник, но он оставил плащ в машине.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Проходя мимо китайского ресторанчика, Ая прикидывает, не купить ли две порции лапши, но, поразмыслив, качает головой и идет дальше.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Еще каких-то пять минут — и он входит в нужный дом, кивает знакомому швейцару и поднимается на нужный этаж. Позвонить в нужную дверь Ая не успевает: та открывается сама — на пороге стоит Кроуфорд.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ая снова кивает, проходит мимо него в прихожую. В неярком свете Кроуфорд выглядит на прежние двадцать пять. Хотя ему уже далеко не двадцать пять, и Ае тоже.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Лапши? — предлагает Кроуфорд. Губы его кривятся.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Китайской? — уточняет Ая.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я знал, что ты не купишь. — Кроуфорд разворачивается и исчезает в глубине квартиры. Ая следует за ним.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Они едят лапшу у стойки. Несмотря на зажатый в руках дешевый бумажный контейнер, Кроуфорд выглядит как гений, миллиардер и плейбой. Но не филантроп. Филантропией он не занимается.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Рад, что ты это помнишь, — говорит Кроуфорд, и Ая понимает, что произнес последние слова вслух. — Моя информация тебе пригодилась.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он скорее утверждает, чем спрашивает, но Ая все равно говорит:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да. Юки жив. Мы выполнили миссию и выбрались без потерь.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Тогда, — говорит Кроуфорд, — я бы хотел получить свою плату.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ая смотрит на него, затем переводит взгляд на свою лапшу. Он все еще голоден, но отставляет ее без сожаления.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Разумеется. — Он подается вперед и накрывает губы Кроуфорда своими. Кроуфорд на вкус как сычуаньский перец и чеснок, и Ая думает, что это самый странный поцелуй, который у них когда-либо был.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Приятно иметь дело с деловым человеком. — Кроуфорд сдергивает очки, щурится, близоруко моргает и целует его в ответ.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Когда-нибудь Ая признает, что делает это не ради его видений и своей команды.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Когда-нибудь Кроуфорд признает, что все это — не только секс.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Но не сегодня. И не сейчас.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b></div></div>
</body>
</html>